Liaisons dangereuses
by Gokash
Summary: Fili vient de comprendre pourquoi il a toujours détester accompagner son frère lors des soirées festives des Montagnes Bleues. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas son petit frère ou qu'il n'aime pas faire la fête. Juste, les soirées, il s'arrangeait pour y aller sans Kili. Maintenant, il sait pourquoi. Et ça va bientôt changer. Avec en bonus un ThorinxOCsurprise
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Fili serra les dents et posa sa chope sur le bar contre lequel il était accoudé. Il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi. Pourquoi il n'accompagnait jamais son frère lors des soirées pour les jeunes dorés des Montagnes Bleues, lors des fêtes et soirées tout simplement.  
Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la compagnie de l'archer, au contraire, ni même qu'il n'aimait pas sortir pour une bonne fête bien arrosée qui se finissait souvent entre les pattes d'une jolie naine ou d'un beau nain.

Mais il n'avait jamais voulu venir accompagné de Kili pour ce genre de divertissement, il avait dû, en tout et pour tout, participer à deux ou trois soirées avec lui, sinon, il s'arrangeait toujours pour y aller en solo ou bien pour ne pas y aller. Et, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Il grinça des dents lorsque quelques mètres plus loin, dans un renfoncement de mur, la naine qui avait ferré Kili réussit enfin à obtenir un baisé. Et pas des moindre. Le brun était littéralement en train de lui fouiller la gorge.

Ce genre de soirée, c'était l'occasion de profiter d'être jeune, de ne pas avoir de responsabilité, profiter de son corps. Les parents avaient beau pensé que leurs rejetons se contentaient de discuter en buvant un verre, en réalité, c'était l'occasion de se dénicher de la bonne compagnie pour un soir ou deux. Le prince héritier ne faisait pas exception et son frère non plus non plus.

Et si le brun, lui, se contentait de nombreux coups d'une fois, le plus vieux, lui, appréciait prendre son temps et s'emparer de nains ou de naines plus « difficiles », qui se faisaient prier. Des naines déjà en couple, des nains qui se pensaient totalement hétéros… Il s'arrangeait pour ne briser personne, mais il aimait tellement ce genre de chasse que, même s'il savait que ce serait délicat à un moment ou à un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua la main de Kili partir en vadrouille sous la robe de la naine.

Il venait de comprendre que, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de devoir partager le brun et surtout avec des déchets pareils. L'idée que Kili puisse trouver du plaisir avec ce genre de personne.  
Il vida sa chope et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers le fond de la salle, vers l'endroit où se trouvaient le brun et sa naine. Sans douceur, il chopa l'animal par l'épaule et lui pria poliment d'aller voir ailleurs. La naine voulut protester et Kili aussi, mais la surprise cloua le bec du brun lorsque Fili envoya bouler la fille pour prendre sa place, contre le corps de son frère, le coinçant contre le mur.

- Fili ? Tu es ivre ?

- Pas assez j'en ai peur.

Kili le regarda avec surprise, très troublé de le sentir aussi proche et n'arrivant pas à lui en vouloir d'avoir ruiné ses plans pour la nuit.

- Que se passe t-il ? Tu ne trouves personne à ton goût ce soir ?

Kili dégluti soudainement lorsque le regard pénétrant de Fili le happa, le genre de regard que l'on réservait à une sucrerie, pas à son frère. Le blond eut un sourire aguicheur et leva sa main pour caresser la joue de l'archer, qui était tétanisé.

- Je crois qu'il y a bien une personne que je n'ai encore jamais goûté mais qui m'a l'air très alléchante.  
« Ho purée ! »

Ses doigts caressèrent la mâchoire puis la nuque sur laquelle les poils se dressèrent, plus par anticipation et par plaisir qu'autre chose, avant d'aller se perdre dans les cheveux où ils en apprécièrent le touché soyeux. Et Kili, sous le choc, se contentait de le regarder avec un air ahuri, puis, il reprit ses esprits et réussit à parler.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, personne n'est à ton goût.

Fili s'approcha encore et fut ravi de constater que Kili ne faisait pas mine de se dérober. Il fut suffisamment près pour déposer ses lèvres à la jonction de la mâchoire et de la gorge et pointa la langue pour gouter la peau, il s'éloigna un peu pour amener son nez dans le creux de son cou et inspira, appréciant l'odeur entêtante de son frère et le doux frémissement de sa peau. Il déposa un petit bisous sur la gorge avant de parler.

- Disons plutôt que j'ai trouvé bien plus intéressant qu'une naine en chaleur… Et, au passage, cette tunique te va vraiment très bien, tu devrais te méfier, certains verraient là un appel au vice.

- C'est le but.

Kili tressaillit mais ne fit rien pour se soustraire lorsqu'il senti une main baladeuse se faufiler sous la dite tunique. Au moins, les intentions de Fili étaient claires. Il retint un miaulement lorsqu'une deuxième main se posa sur sa taille et que Fili le traina dans un coin plus sombre, à l'abri des regards, pour le coincer à nouveau contre un mur.  
C'était très... Inattendu et surprenant pour Kili, lui qui, au début, était sagement en train de profiter des douceurs d'une gentille naine, voilà qu'il se faisait maintenant tripoter par le prince héritier, son frère de surcroît, connu entre autre pour ses habilités de séduction et qui semblait bien décider à s'en prendre à sa pudeur, du moins, ce qu'il en restait.  
Il glapit à nouveau lorsque la voix sourde de son frère vint lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Très jolie chemise, vraiment, mais je crois bien que je te préfèrerai sans…

Kili sourit à l'épéiste.

- Tu m'as déjà vu sans.

- Je ne veux pas seulement te voir.

Kili frémit lorsque la voix grave résonna à son oreille et qu'il sentit ensuite des lèvres se poser sur son épaule, les deux mains de Fili parcouraient son corps sans aucune pudeur, réussissant en deux minutes à le chauffer bien plus que la naine ne l'avait fait en une heure, bien plus que personne ne l'avait jamais fait en aussi peu de temps.

Il voulut retenir un gémissement, sans succès, lorsque Fili lui écarta les jambes pour coller son bassin au sien et qu'il commença à frotter sournoisement son érection naissante contre celle, déjà bien réveillée par la naine, et pas seulement, de Kili.

- Ooh, Fili arrête ça, nous sommes frères.  
- Je sais, c'est ce qui rend la chose plus intéressante encore.

Kili eut un nouveau gémissement rauque, Fili venait d'attraper l'un de ses tétons entre ses dents, à travers la tunique. Et la douce friction de leur bas ventre lui montait à la tête, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser faire ainsi et chercha à se défaire faiblement des bras qui le tenaient.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec moi.

Fili ramena son visage à sa hauteur, un petit sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis Kili, je pourrais sérieusement prendre cela comme un défi.  
- Je ne serai pas un nom de plus sur ton tableau de chasse.

- Et que penses-tu d'en être le dernier ?

Kili haussa les sourcils, puis répondit à son tour avec un sourire narquois, si Fili lui proposait d'être le dernier, ça changeait beaucoup de choses, il cessa de chercher à le repousser et posa une main délicate sur sa nuque, lui caressant la mâchoire du pouce.

- Je ne suis pas comme tes autres victimes, tu ne m'auras pas facilement, moi.

- Pourquoi n'arriverai-je pas à prendre ce que tant d'autres ont déjà pris avant moi ?  
- Ils voulaient juste mon corps, toi tu viens chercher mon cœur.

Fili laissa échapper un petit rire et s'approcha encore du jeune nain, qui, une fois de plus, ne fit pas mine de reculer, même s'il bondit de surprise lorsqu'une main se saisit de sa fesse pour la malaxer sournoisement. Le plus jeune laissa rapidement échapper un soupir de bien être honteusement érotique qui fit ricaner le blond.

Kili finit par se rendre compte que sa tunique était délassée et qu'il était à moitié torse nu, offert aux mains et au regard avides de son frère.

- Ne l'ai-je pas déjà ?

Une main remonta le long de son ventre, faisant frémir le plus jeune et vint se placer sur sa poitrine, paume bien à plat, témoin des pulsations irrégulières et bien plus fortes que de raison que renvoyait l'organe affolé.

- Ton cœur… c'est à moi qu'il appartient, depuis toujours…

Il se rapprocha encore, de manière à ce que leur deux corps soient maintenant collés, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de son frère, doucement.

- Je ne viens pas le chercher, je viens le clamer comme mien.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et ils restèrent un instant ainsi, sans bouger. Sous la paume de Fili, le cœur de son frère s'était emballé. Il eut un sourire puis, après une ultime caresse, il fit volte face et sorti de la taverne, abandonnant Kili qui eut soudain une froide sensation de manque.

La messe était dite, à partir d'aujourd'hui, Kili pouvait faire une croix sur le gentil grand frère qu'il avait toujours connu.

Le jeune nain s'appuya franchement contre le mur derrière lui et y posa la tête en soupirant et en tremblant légèrement.

Il connaissait bien Fili, l'ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre, il savait que son frère était implacable.  
Jusqu'à maintenant, Kili n'avait jamais su s'il était heureux ou non d'être préservé de l'avidité du blond grâce aux liens du sang, mais vu qu'il s'avérait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas ça qui ralentirait Fili, l'archer ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, ce jour là, le jour où le plus vieux ouvrirait la chasse, il l'avait toujours attendu sans vraiment l'oser depuis pas mal de temps. Il avait enfin l'occasion de montrer à Fili qu'il valait bien mieux que tous ces nains et naines sans saveurs qu'il s'amusait à traquer.  
Il avait bien l'intention de lui offrir la plus belle partie de chasse que son frère n'avait jamais faite, la plus difficile et surtout, la dernière, parce que Kili avait bien l'intention d'attraper l'inattrapable lui aussi.

La naine éconduite un peu plus tôt revint à la charge et il se laissa aller dans les chambres à l'étage pour se libérer de sa frustration. Mais il n'en tira aucun plaisir, parce qu'il venait de gouter à quelque chose de bien plus enivrant que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant.

Le prince héritier n'avait vraiment pas volé sa réputation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le lendemain**

Kili ouvrit les yeux et tenta de s'extirper des limbes du sommeil lourd qu'il venait de quitter. Il s'étira souplement et sorti du lit en jetant un œil par la fenêtre, l'après midi semblait bien avancer. Suivant les exigences de son ventre qui hurlait famine, il se dirigea difficilement vers la cuisine personnelle de la famille royale en essayant de se remémorer un truc qui devait être important, étant donné que sa conscience, encore imbibée par tout l'alcool ingurgité la vieille, avait tiré les sonnettes d'alarme.

Il se rappelait d'une très très bonne soirée et il avait en lui la vision de Dwalin qui dansait torse nu sur la table du salon privé, très vite rejoint par Ori plus soul que jamais qui portait son pantalon sur la tête, cette petite salle avait été condamnée pour attaque à la pudeur par le patron du bar lorsque les deux nains avaient entamés un strip-tease pornographique assez osé, faisant hurler les spectatrices, hurler de quoi, personne ne le savait, mais ça avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Dans la liesse générale, personne ne se rendit compte que les deux ivrognes se sont trouvés enfermé dans la salle sans possibilité d'en sortir parce que le patron n'avait pas vu qu'ils avaient roulés sous la table lorsqu'il a mit tout le monde dehors et fermé la porte à clef, peut-être même qu'ils y étaient toujours.

Kili ne se souvenait plus trop comment tout cela avait fini puisqu'il s'est lui même retrouvé avec un verre que Bofur lui avait mis dans les mains et qui comportait apparemment un alcool distillé par des gobelins d'après une plante non identifié. Il fallait être fou pour toucher à ça, ou bien déjà sacrément imbibé. Kili avait réussit l'exploit de cumuler les deux à outrance et avait avalé le liquide cul-sec. La suite n'est qu'un nébuleux trou noir entrecoupé de chansons débiles sur son ancêtre Gurdil et de discussions en Sindarin, personne ne parlait Sindarin dans la salle, mais sur le coup, ça ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit. Et vu le mal de cheveux qu'il se tapait en ce début d'après midi, il n'avait surement pas du s'arrêter là. Au moins, il se rappelait avoir bien rigolé. Si ce n'était cette maudite petite voix dans la tête qui lui hurlait qu'il était en danger.  
Arrivé dans les cuisine, il fit réchauffé la tisane miracle que sa tante avait posé là et la bu d'une traite. Ses pensées devinrent aussitôt plus lucides et il parvint enfin à ouvrir la porte du garde mangé. Il suffisait de baisser la poignée en fait.

Son mal de crâne disparut peu à peu et il pénétra dans la salle du trésors de l'étage : un placard géant qui faisait la taille d'une salle de classe dont les étagères croulaient de mets plus ou moins appétissants. Il commença à piocher et à grignoter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, prenant dans ses bras toute la nourriture qu'il pouvait, lorsque soudain, la porte de la cuisine claqua et il entendit quelqu'un pénétrer dans la salle d'un pas qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

Il se figea, il venait de se souvenir de ce qu'il n'aurait pas du oublier.

Sans vraiment y croire, il baissa les yeux pour jeter un œil à ses habits : aucun, juste un pantalon de toile et rien d'autre, ni en dessous, ni dessus, ni au dessus. Pas même une ceinture. Il réprima un frisson lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se glisser dans le sellier avant de fermer la porte et il frissonna franchement lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure.  
Lentement, fatalement, alors qu'il l'entendait s'approcher de lui d'un pas sûr, il déposa sur l'étagère la plus proche tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains et dégluti pour avaler ce qu'il avait encore dans la bouche, un morceau de pain surement, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Dans un reflexe qu'il ne comprit pas, ses mains agrippèrent les pans de l'étagère lorsqu'il sentit des doigts se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Fili s'approcha encore alors que sa main remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune dont la peau frémit légèrement. Il lui caressa l'omoplate franchement, puis lui attrapa l'épaule alors qu'il se colla doucement à son dos tandis que sa bouche vint goûter sans retenu la peau impudique qui se présentait à lui.

Kili laissa échapper un souffle rauque et réprima un premier gémissement lorsque la deuxième main vint sur son ventre et caressa du bout d'un doigt la peau qui se situait à la limite du vêtement, qui était très bas, avant de lui prendre la taille pour le plaquer plus encore contre le corps de Fili.  
Au moins, si Kili avait oublié les événements de la veille, le blond n'aurait pas pu mieux faire pour les lui rappeler dignement.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir donné l'autorisation de me toucher.

Ce fut d'abord un ricanement narquois qui lui répondit, suivit d'un coup de dents sur sa nuque. Et la voix qui parla était bien plus profonde et plus grave que celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre venant de Fili, elle le fit trembler malgré lui.

- Je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir demandée.

Kili laissa un gémissement passer ses lèvres dans un souffle, les lèvres taquines qui tourmentaient sa nuque venaient de trouver un point particulièrement sensible.  
Puis, Fili, d'une caresse habile, lui fit cambrer le dos de manière à ce que le brun puisse ressentir distinctement et de manière assez fourbe que son frère était, là maintenant, prêt à aller bien plus loin. Et le plus jeune avait soudainement très chaud, surtout que Fili commença à onduler contre lui, imprégnant à son propre bassin un doux mouvement de va et vient, mimant l'acte. Sans même réfléchir, guidé par la main de Fili sur son épaule, Kili se cambra plus encore et se pencha en avant en s'accrochant aux étagères pour approfondir le contact du sexe dressé de son frère, emprisonné par les vêtements, contre le bas de son dos. Comme récompense à son obéissance, ou à sa non rébellion, il gagna quelques petits baisés sur son omoplate et une caresse brûlante dans le creux de ses reins.  
Il se rappela avoir entendu dire que Fili avait plus d'une fois eu besoin de plusieurs mois pour s'emparer d'une proie, il se demanda comment cela était possible, personne ne pouvait résister à ça. Et encore, Fili n'avait même pas commencé.  
Kili prit la parole d'une voix serrée, mais qui portait tout de même une touche d'ironie

- C'est donc ça la méthode de drague de Fili le séduisant ? Il choppe sa proie et il ne lui laisse pas le choix ?

- Je ne crois pas être en train de t'obliger Kili, si j'ai fermé la porte, c'est tout simplement pour ne pas que quelqu'un rentre ici par hasard, la clef est toujours dessus, tu peux partir.

C'était très cruel de la part de l'épéiste de faire une telle proposition et il le savait. Maintenant, si Kili restait ici et qu'il se laissait faire, il admettrait qu'il le voulait lui aussi et qu'il se soumettait à ce que lui faisait subir son frère. Mais Kili eut un sourire.

- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, comment veux-tu que qui que ce soit puisse avoir envie de sortir de tes bras sans y être forcé ? Et même si j'y parvenais, je sais très bien comment se déroulera la suite : Je serai frustré et je ne penserai qu'à ça, qu'à toi et à ton corps et je ne tarderai pas à revenir la queue entre les jambes pour te supplier de faire de moi ce que tu veux. Alors je répète ma question : est-ce là ta méthode de séduction ? Tu t'empares du corps de ta proie et tu lui fais découvrir des sensations d'une puissance inégalée avant de l'abandonner au bord de la jouissance pour ensuite attendre qu'elle vienne elle même te trouver ?

Fili s'immobilisa et Kili sourit, il savait qu'il venait de marquer un point, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'observer son frère et ses pauvres victimes qui cherchaient à se dépêtrer de cette attirance entêtante. Au moins, il venait de faire savoir à Fili que ce plan là ne marchera pas avec lui, du moins, qu'il savait à quoi s'attendre.  
Mais il se trompait. Les caresses reprirent et Fili ricana légèrement.

- C'est l'une de mes méthodes effectivement et c'est celle que je préfère utiliser quand le corps que je traque est aussi alléchant que celui que j'ai dans les bras actuellement…

Fili fit une pose pour déposer une série de baisers sur le dos du brun.

- … Néanmoins, je me doute bien que ce ne sera pas si facile avec toi, tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu es bien plus délicat…

Le blond s'agenouilla pour que sa bouche puisse embrasser passionnément le creux des reins de Kili, n'hésitant pas à le marquer de ses dents ou bien le tourmenter de sa langue, reins qui se raidirent instantanément alors qu'un plaisir douloureux les fit brûler. Kili se cambra brusquement en lâchant un petit cri.

-… Plus sensible…

Il attrapa la taille de Kili pour le forcer à lui faire face et le plaqua contre l'étagère, toujours agenouillé devant lui. Ses mains caressèrent ses cuisses puis empoignèrent ses fesses. Ses lèvres vinrent déposer plusieurs baisers sur l'érection du brun, à travers le vêtement.

-… Plus fier…

Pour l'instant, Kili n'avait rien de fier, au contraire, pantelant, accroché à l'étagère, il commençait sincèrement à se demander comment ça allait finir. Il tressaillit fortement et son souffle devint un cri lorsque les dents de Fili se plantèrent franchement dans la peau tendre de l'intérieur de sa cuisse, marquant la peau malgré le tissu.

Fili se redressa pour faire face à son frère qui haletait. Il lui sourit et s'approcha encore de lui, d'une caresse fourbe, il lui fit lever la cuisse pour la placer sur sa hanche et, de l'autre main, il attrapa la fesse du plus jeune pour le porter, utilisant l'étagère pour l'appuyer dessus, se plaçant entre ses jambes, il mit franchement leur deux érections en contact et regarda le visage de Kili, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle de celui-ci en train de lutter pour ne pas perdre pied. Il ne put lui même s'empêcher de donner des légers coups de bassins, enflammant reins et bas-ventres en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire et Fili se mit lui même à trembler, de désir retenu, pour ce corps si réceptif qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Sais-tu que tu es prêt, là, maintenant à me recevoir ?...

Kili miaula en réponse et l'héritier ne put s'empêcher de porter des coups de bassins de plus en plus violents, frémissant à chaque fois que Kili criait ou gémissait.

- … Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Le sais-tu que si je me glisse en toi, tout de suite, tu ne ferais rien d'autre qu'ouvrir les cuisses plus encore pour mieux m'accueillir ?

A la puissance, Fili ajouta la vitesse. Cela faisait un moment que les mains de Kili s'étaient perdues dans ses cheveux et que le brun menait la danse aussi bien que son frère en s'arrangeant pour approfondir le rythme de la friction, se sentant proche de la jouissance.

- Je le sais…

La voix hachée et assourdit par le plaisir de Kili emplit la pièce.

- … Je le sais aussi bien que toi tu sais que, si tu viens à t'emparer de mon corps avant de prendre mon cœur, tu n'auras jamais les deux ensembles.

- Je le sais, c'est pour cela que c'est toi qui viendra à moi dans un futur très proche.

Kili eut juste le temps de froncer les sourcils. Dans un rire sournois, Fili déposa son frère, lui claqua un baiser sur la bouche et fit volte face, le laissant seul avec une frustration glacé.  
Dans un gémissement douloureux, le brun se laissa tomber au sol et regarda la porte entrouverte par laquelle était parti le blond cruel. Son souffle ne parvenait pas à reprendre en régularité, son corps tremblait violemment et il avait un gros problème qui se dressait douloureusement entre ses jambes. Il espérait sincèrement que ça soit au moins aussi douloureux et frustrant pour Fili, sinon, ce ne serait vraiment pas juste.

-…Non je ne viendrai pas… parce que je t'aime….abruti… le jour où tu comprendras que tu ne peux pas chasser ou t'emparer de ce qui t'appartient déjà, peut être que je consentirai à te laisser me posséder…


	3. Chapter 3

**Quelques jours plus tard :**

Ori rentra précipitamment dans ses appartements et verrouilla la porte avant de se coller à elle en tremblant. Cela faisait des jours qu'il essayait de le fuir. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ce matin là en fait, dans le lit du guerrier (d'ailleurs, la manière dont ils étaient arriver là était un mystère pour lui). Il avait totalement nié ce qu'il s'était passé dans le salon privé et avait affirmé qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, ce qui était totalement faux et, depuis, il ne cessait de le fuir.

Avant de fuir Dwalin ainsi, donc avant quelques jours plus tôt, il se contentait de l'observer de loin, sans vraiment rien espérer, parce qu'il doutait que le grand nain connaissait son existence alors que lui, en bon fan du meilleur guerrier des Montagnes Bleues qu'il était, il savait tout de lui.  
Il ne savait plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là, du moins, il ne savait plus s'il avait réellement sauté sur le guerrier sans lui demander son avis ou bien si ça s'était passer autrement. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas s'il voulait s'en souvenir et il était très heureux de pouvoir se cacher derrière le prétexte de l'alcool. Mais maintenant, il lui fallait assumer et ça, il ne pouvait pas. Déjà qu'il avait passé un moment très pénible lorsque Dori avait remarqué toutes les marques qu'il avait sur le corps, mais en plus, Dwalin semblait bien décider à remettre ça le plus tôt possible. Non pas que le plus jeune ne le voulait pas, simplement que l'autre l'impressionnait et qu'il savait qu'il ne ferait que bafouiller et rougir devant lui. Il soupira longuement en gardant les yeux clos et posa sa tête en arrière sur la porte en bois.

Puis il hurla lorsqu'il sentit un souffle chaud se perdre dans le creux de son cou,

- Dis moi mon grand, tu n'essaierais pas de me fuir tout de même ?

* * *

- Et alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Tu es mon héritier Fili et Kili aussi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être aussi proche !

- Il y a une loi contre ça ? Montrez la moi ! Dites moi concrètement pourquoi nous n'aurions pas le droit !

- Baisse d'un ton tu es devant ton roi !

- Ca vous arrange bien d'être mon roi aujourd'hui ! Mais c'est à mon oncle que je voudrai parler maintenant, j'aimerai savoir en quoi ça le dérange et en quoi ça le regarde que je désire me mette en couple avec Kili.

Thorin écarquilla les yeux. Jamais Fili ne s'était montré aussi irrespectueux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le roi n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de lui, au contraire, le blond avait toujours eu un comportement exemplaire. Mis à part lorsque l'on s'en prenait à ce qu'il aimait.

- Il s'agit de ton frère, mâle en plus de ça !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que ce soit lui que je choisisse et pas un autre !?  
- CHANGE DE TON FILI !  
- Pas tant que vous ne m'avez pas donner une raison valable autre que « Je suis ton roi obéit moi » ! Et ne venez pas me parler de descendance ou d'alliance politique, vous êtes mal placé pour parler de ça !  
- La question n'est pas là !

- Ecoutez moi bien mon oncle, Je vous respecte énormément, mais si jamais vous faite mine de vous opposer à notre union, vous pourrez faire une croix sur vos deux héritiers, parce que même si Kili n'a pas encore l'air d'être d'accord, il reste ma propriété et je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre votre bénédiction ou celle de qui que ce soit pour m'emparer de lui !

Avant que Thorin ne puisse élever la voix, Fili fit demi tour et s'en alla, laissant son suzerain totalement bouche bée. De une, il était tombé des nues lorsqu'il avait remarqué le manège de ses neveux, de deux, lorsqu'il avait prit Fili à part pour lui en parler, il ne s'était pas DU TOUT attendu à ce que ce soit si sérieux, beaucoup trop sérieux, sérieux tout simplement. Et puis de trois, le comportement de Fili... Jamais Thorin ne l'avait vu dans cette état, on aurait dit une louve qui protégeait ses petits, en pire et en blond.

Ses neveux allaient finir ensemble surement pour toujours s'il n'agissait pas et ne les séparaient pas maintenant.

Mais pourquoi faire ? Fili lui avait très bien fait remarqué qu'en tant qu'oncle, tout d'abord, il ne pouvait rien dire vu la manière dont lui s'était mis en couple, de manière totalement opportuniste (il ne savait toujours pas s'il regrettait d'ailleurs), sans même avoir demandé l'avis de son épouse (qui, parfois, il se demandait si elle était au courant de son statut de reine, il faudrait que quelqu'un pense à lui dire, histoire de dissiper quelques malentendus). Ensuite, en tant que roi, s'il voulait les séparer, il devait trouver une sacrément bonne raison qui serait écrite noir sur blanc dans les textes.

Thorin eut tout de même une petite pensée pour Kili et se demanda un instant si son neveu n'était pas en danger, mais, après tout, Fili lui avait bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas son problème.

Au final, il se dit que, au pire, ça finira par leur passer, un jour ou l'autre.  
Il fit demi tour en haussant les épaules et fit un croche pied à la naine qu'il avait épousé et qui passait innocemment dans le couloir. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un glapissement douloureux et Thorin continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un paie, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelques années auparavant, le roi avait eu trop de prétendants et ça lui avait tapé sur le système. Alors un jour, il avait décider de couper le problème à la racine et de se marier, sauf que, pour se marier, il fallait avoir une naine et Thorin n'aimait personne. Il chopa donc la première quiche qui passa, lui mit un anneau au doigt, organisa des fiançailles, clama au monde entier qu'il était pris et donc qu'il n'était plus sur le marché puis balança l'animal avec qui il s'était marié à la poubelle, le voulut. Parce que la première dame des Montagnes Bleues se devait d'accompagner son mari partout et d'être présente pour lui. Un détail auquel Thorin n'avait pas songer. Il décida donc de se venger en en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs à la naine qu'il avait épousé sans lui demander son avis et qui lui pourrissait la vie sans le vouloir en accomplissant son rôle de première dame sans se poser (trop) de questions.

Il ne la détestait pas non plus. En fait, la seule chose qu'il lui reprochait, c'était d'être son épouse. Et aussi ses tonitruants :

"Mais Messire, je vous jure que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !"

Auquel il répondait toujours par un sec :

"Mais elle va pas se taire la Gargouille ?"

* * *

Encore une fois, la fête battait son plein, avec ses alcools, les naines et les nains qui se tournaient autours, les jeux, les paris pour savoir qui repartiraient avec qui, les concours de boisson et le groupe de rock de Tony verdâtre : l'orque au banjo…

Ori était assis à sa table, une chope de bière dans les mains, un énorme succion sur le cou et toute innocence envolée. Il n'osait plus bouger car, trois tables plus loin, accoudé au bar, au milieu de ses amis (d'autres guerriers de renom), Dwalin ne le quittait pas des yeux. Regard qui devenait très lourd lorsque des nains ou des naines, impressionnés et alléchés par le spectacle qu'avait offert ce jeune nain inconnu l'autre soir, s'asseyaient parfois à ses côtés pour discuter et plus si affinité.

Cette fois encore, les convives purent profiter de la présence des deux princes héritiers en même temps, fait assez rare qui en fit jaser plus d'un. Comme à leur habitude, Kili se trouva noyé sous une masse de naines avides de son attention et Fili aborda une jeune princesse plutôt farouche. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore jurer fidélité, autant en profiter pour faire leur adieu à la gente féminine tout en s'arrangeant pour faire enrager l'autre.

C'est sur l'air d'une chanson à base d'elfe, de pommes et de troll du chaos que Dwalin expulsa sans ménagement tout individus à des mètres à la ronde du jeune scribe (y comprit le vendeur à la sauvette de lessive gorzine et sa chorale) et qu'il s'assit à ses côtés en lui mettant une pinte de bière dans les mains.

Le guerrier n'avait jamais entendu parler d'Ori avant qu'il vienne se frotter à lui à moitié nu et totalement ivre. Il connaissait un peu Nori et Dori, deux nains loyaux à Thorin, mais celui là, il ne l'avait jamais vu et c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait pas fait subir bien plus tôt tout ce qu'il lui avait fait cette nuit là, ce matin même, ce qu'il lui fera ce soir et toutes les autres fois où il arrivera à le chopper. Surtout que la timide candeur de ce nain ne le laissait pas indifférent, une candeur qui disparaissait très rapidement (il en était témoin) si on arrivait à le chauffer suffisamment.

Kili rompit le baiser pour boire une gorgée de bière. Puis il se leva et délaissa la naine qui le tripotait depuis un bon quart d'heure pour aller voir ailleurs. Rien, il n'avait rien ressenti, nada. Pourtant, son corps était encore brulant des caresses que son frère lui avait volé durant la journée, quand il s'était fait coincer contre le mur de la bibliothèque.

Il avait essayé pas mal de nains ou de naines ce soir mais personne ne lui fit le moindre effet. Il lança un regard du côté du coin sombre où se trouvait Fili et retint un rire tendu lorsqu'il remarqua le blond en pleine exploration buccale d'une jolie naine réputée intouchable. Même Kili s'y était casser les dents sur celle là. Il préféra détourner le regard lorsqu'il remarqua que le corset de la fille était défait et que la main impétueuse de Fili s'y était perdue. Cela lui fit tout de même un peu mal, au fond de lui, même s'il savait que c'était à lui que revenait tout l'amour du blond. Un nain l'accosta et il se laissa lui même entrainer dans un recoin sombre pour se changer les idées. Il ne remarqua pas le regard que Fili posa sur lui à ce moment. Bien trop profond et trop grave pour être pris à la légère.

Le blond finit ce qu'il avait commencé, il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer discourtois envers cette naine qui n'avait fait aucun mal à personne, du moins, pas directement et qui avait juste fait la bêtise de répondre à ses avances, puis il l'abandonna pantelante contre le mur où elle resta gisante à se demander ce qu'il venait de se passer. Fili n'en avait tiré aucun plaisir. Il fouilla la salle du regard et remarqua que Kili n'y était plus, ni le nain qui l'avait empoigné un peu plus tôt. Il crut qu'il allait s'enflammer tant le sentiment de jalousie et de possession qui l'empoigna fut intense mais, après tout, il ne l'avait pas encore clamé sien, Kili était libre et avait encore le droit de choisir qui il voulait et il avait raison d'en profiter parce que ça n'allait pas durer.

Il décida de rentrer dans chez lui et quitta la taverne non sans remarquer Dwalin faire du rentre dedans assez osé à Ori. Le blond fut étonné de le voir ici et se dit que Nori et Dori n'étaient surement pas au courant que le plus jeune membre de leur famille sortait dans ce genre de soirée. Ori avait surement du feinter ou bien sortir en cachette.

Dans le couloir menant à ses appartements, il remarqua qu'il y avait de la lumière provenant de la chambre de l'archer. Il fronça les sourcils. Jamais aucun des deux frères n'avaient ramené leur conquête chez eux. Curieux, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et fut surpris de constater que Kili était là, sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix et un oreiller sur le visage. Il était totalement immobile et semblait dormir. Fili laissa son regard glisser sur le corps exposé du plus jeune qu'il devinait nu sous la couverture, qui ne le couvrait, pour ainsi dire, pratiquement pas.

Il resta un instant à reluquer sans retenu ce corps si apetissant qui sera bientôt sien puis pensa faire demi tour. Mais il changea d'idée et s'approcha du lit en se déshabillant partiellement, ne gardant que le bas. Sentant qu'il n'était plus seul, Kili abaissa l'oreiller en ouvrant un œil et remit le coussin sur son visage avant que Fili ne puisse le voir rougir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'aime pas dormir sans oreiller.

Fili grimpa sur le lit et remonta le long du corps de son frère en déposant une myriade de petits baisers sur sa peau. Le souffle de Kili devint immédiatement plus haché.

- Tu en as plein d'autre.  
- C'est celui là mon préféré.  
- Je sais.

Kili planta ses dents dans l'oreiller lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Fili jouer avec un téton.  
Puis, le blond poussa son frère sans ménagement pour se faire une place à ses cotés, lui arracha l'oreiller des main qu'il cala sous sa tête, prit Kili dans ses bras et lui plaça le visage dans son giron. Le brun pu s'enivrer sans honte et sans limite de l'odeur entêtante de son frère.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je dors avec mon oreiller, ça te pose un problème ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dis que je voulais dormir avec toi !  
- On est pas obliger de dormir si tu préfères faire autre chose, je suis partant.

Kili tressaillit lorsque la main du blond descendit le long de son dos pour agripper une fesse qu'il malaxa langoureusement, appuyant sans ambigüité sa proposition.

- Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas avant demain, tu avais l'air occupé quand je suis parti.

- Je peux y retourner si tu veux.

Kili se tendit : les doigts commencèrent à s'aventurer dans un lieu bien trop intime pour que ce soit innocent. Fermement, il attrapa le bras de son frère pour le faire remonter un peu. La main s'échoua sur le creux de ses reins et se mit à les caresser sournoisement, dessinant des petits cercles qui brulèrent sa peau. Le dos de Kili s'arqua immédiatement alors qu'il senti ses reins se durcir douloureusement sous le plaisir. Fili souffla,

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si sensible…

« Moi non plus » Fut tout ce que Kili pensa répondre mais il ne voulut pas faire ce plaisir à son frère.

- …Ca me plait…

La main curieuse s'égara sur les flancs qui frémirent tandis que Kili serra les dents en retenant son souffle.

-…Beaucoup.

Soudainement, Fili attrapa une cuisse de son frère qui glapit et il inversa les positions, s'arrangeant pour que Kili noue les jambes autour de sa taille.

- Hey, Fili tu fais quoi là ?

Ce n'est pas que Kili commençait à grandement s'inquiéter, mais il s'avérait tout de même qu'il était dans un lit, entièrement nu et que son frère, très peu vêtu lui aussi, venait de prendre place entre ses pattes.

- Laisse toi faire.

- Vas te faire voir.

Et, Kili, d'un agile coup de bassin, renversa les positions. Amusé, Fili ne fit pas mine de chercher à reprendre la main et laissa faire son petit frère.

- Tu sais Fili, si tu penses vraiment m'avoir ainsi, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas comme tes autres victimes, il serait temps que tu commences à me croire…

Les mains de Kili se baladèrent tranquillement sur le torse de l'héritier qui ne disait rien et qui se contentait d'observer son frère assis sur lui. Il perdit toutefois son sourire arrogant lorsque la bouche du brun vint lui picorer sournoisement la gorge.

- …J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu me fais…

Fili senti un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine lorsque la voix envoutante de Kili parla contre son oreille.

- … Mais crois moi….

L'épéiste ferma les yeux, Kili venait de trouver un petit point sensible sur son épaule, très sensible. Le corps du blond s'arqua un peu quand les dents du plus jeune le mordirent franchement à cet endroit.

-… Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que moi je sais faire…

La main de Kili remonta lentement le long du torse de l'héritier, le brun en adora la fermeté des muscles et la surprenante douceur de la peau. Toutefois, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il en avait l'air, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas perdre la face devant Fili, il était temps qu'il lui montre ce qu'il valait, qu'il n'était plus son petit frère.  
L'aîné laissa un souffle de plaisir lui échappé sous la caresse appuyée, puis il sourit franchement.

- J'aimerai bien voir ça…

- Parce que tu penses que tu vaux mieux que moi de ce côté là ?  
- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.  
- Non mais tu l'insinues fortement.  
- C'est peut-être fondé.  
- Ou pas.

Fili ouvrit les yeux et regarda intensément son frère, qui lui rendait son regard sans flancher. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il adorait vraiment les défis. Il avait juste à trouver un moyen de provoquer son frère qui, il le savait, était au moins aussi joueur que lui. C'était l'occasion d'aller un peu plus loin sur ce terrain, surtout que le brun avait l'air d'être d'humeur badine. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver une idée alléchante.

- Je n'ai jamais jouit en moins de dix minutes durant une fellation…

Il essaya de retenir son sourire, la réponse qu'allait lui donner Kili, il la connaissait.

- Je peux baisser ton recors à sept minutes…

Le blond apprécia énormément le sourire malicieux que lui envoya son frère et il s'installa confortablement sur le dos, écartant légèrement les jambes, s'appuyant sur un oreiller pour profiter de la vue.

- Seulement avec la bouche…

- Et rien d'autre.

Kili s'agenouilla devant lui et lui retira le reste de ses vêtements.

- Si je tiens plus de sept minutes, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux pendant dix minutes.

- Tout ?  
- La moindre volonté…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Kili se dit brièvement que le risque qu'il prenait simplement pour prouver une bêtise était peut être un peu gros. Mais il sourit de manière espiègle.

- La question ne se pose pas, tu ne tiendras pas.

Et il se mit au travail. Fili allait enfin ravaler sa fierté.

oOo

- Tu as triché.  
- C'est toi qui es de mauvaise foi.

- On avait dit seulement avec la bouche.  
- Je n'ai rien utilisé d'autre.  
- Si, tes yeux.

- Tu es vraiment de mauvaise foi.

Fili soupira et posa son bras sur son visage en gémissant de plaisir tandis qu'il sentait la langue de Kili s'attarder sur sa peau pour nettoyer sa semence… ce Kili… Pourquoi avait-il attendu si longtemps avant de le mettre dans son lit celui-là ?

Ce fut court, mais incroyablement intense, le brun était réellement très agile avec sa langue et savait parfaitement bien utiliser son souffle. Fili avait pourtant cherché à tenir le plus longtemps possible. Mais comment aurait-il pu ?  
Surtout face à ce regard, le regard que Kili avait dardé sur lui, un regard tellement troublant, tellement sombre et pourtant pétillant de malice, c'était ce regard là, combiné à la vue de son frère concentré sur son entrejambe qui eurent raison de lui autant que la gâterie exquise que lui avait offert Kili. La prochaine fois qu'il gagnait un pari contre lui, il savait ce qu'il allait lui demander.  
Kili, lui, attendit que son cœur retrouve un rythme presque régulier avant de revenir s'allonger en s'essuyant les lèvres aux côtés du blond qui le regardait avec un œil nouveau. Face à ce regard, le plus jeune se mit à avoir un peu peur de ce qu'avait son frère en tête.  
Surtout qu'il avait vraiment eu chaud sur ce coup là et il en tremblait encore. Malgré tous ses efforts, Fili n'avait rendu les armes qu'au moment où les sept minutes s'étaient écoulées. Au moment où il avait posé une main lourde sur sa tête pour lui signifier que c'était à son tour de jouer.

- Combien de personnes ont déjà gouté à ça ?

Kili laissa échapper un rire puis se redressa pour aller s'asseoir à califourchon sur le vendre de son frère.

- Je ne pourrais pas dire… peut être un ou une par soir depuis mes trente ans… Ca commence à faire un paquet…

Le brun fut ravi de voir les sourcils de l'épéiste se froncer et sa mâchoire se crisper, surtout que c'était totalement faux, étant donné que Kili préférait recevoir qu'offrir et que ce genre de gâterie, très peu de gens y eurent le droit, voire même peut-être personne, ou alors à la va vite, mais pas de manière aussi appliquée, aussi approfondie et aussi inventive. Et surtout, Kili n'avait pas non plus une libido déchainée pour cumuler ainsi les coups d'un soir toutes les nuits. Déjà, s'il en avait au moins un par semaine, c'était pas mal.

Fili grommela sombrement et reposa la tête sur son oreiller. Il entoura de ses bras la taille et les épaules de Kili qui venait de se lover contre lui et lui caressa machinalement toute peau à porté de doigts après les avoir recouvert de la couverture.

- Pourquoi es-tu si tendre tout d'un coup ? Il n'y a même pas dix minutes tu étais prêt à me sauter dessus avec ou contre mon gré… Ne me dis pas que je t'ai épuisé, je ne te croirais pas.

Fili resserra son étreinte.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Ca me surprend, tout simplement.

Le blond sourit et le caressa plus franchement.

- Je commençais à perdre l'espoir de te surprendre un jour tu sais.

- Il s'agit d'une nouvelle tactique ?  
- Comment ça ?

- Ca fait quelques temps que tu me sautes dessus dès que tu le peux. Et maintenant que tu as tous les éléments en main pour prendre ce que tu désires, tu te contentes de me tenir dans tes bras d'une manière que je qualifierais de chaste venant de toi.  
- Je ne désir pas ton corps Kili…

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais ne montra pas qu'il était surpris par l'aveu de son frère.

-… Je sais que si je veux m'en emparer, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. Mais je n'en veux pas. Pas tant que je n'aurai pas l'esprit qui va avec et je saurais attendre le temps qu'il faudra…

Kili ne dit rien, il resta là, joue posée contre le torse chaud de Fili, s'enivrant de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, écoutant les battements du cœur.

-… Et puis je ne suis pas obligé de te sauter dessus pour profiter de toi et de ta présence. T'avoir ainsi dans mes bras me comble suffisamment sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter.

- Fais attention, tu vas finir par parler comme un elfe.  
- Crétin, j'essayais d'être poétique.  
- C'est bien, ça change et tu viens à nouveau de me surprendre. Mais tu as encore du chemin avant de réussir à me charmer avec les mots, je ne suis pas une princesse en mal d'amour.

Fili rigola franchement.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'es insensible.

- Ha oui et c'est pourquoi alors ?  
- C'est parce que tu es déjà sous le charme.

* * *

Je suis désolée pour Thorin, sincèrement, plus ou moins.. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Du coup, je le fait encore OOC (de toute façon, vu comment il réagit face à Fili il est déjà carrément HS, mais bon, c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux huhuhu) et il a le même caractère que dans mon autre fic, "les imprévus de Thorin".

Et puis ça se passe dans les Montagnes Bleues, avant Erebor, c'est pour ça que le jeune Ori n'est encore connu par personne, si vous voulez, je peux approfondir le Ori/Dwalin (avec des dialogues ou définir un peu le point de vu des deux blablabla), sinon, je laisse comme ça, en clin d'oeil ou en petit paragraphe pour voir un peu autre chose que Kili Fili, Fili Kili et Kili encore avec Fili.


	4. Chapter 4

Kili souffla pour dégager les quelques mèches blondes qui trainaient là puis déplaça ses caresses sur l'épaule maintenant dégagée. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et Fili était profondément endormi, une main gisant mollement sur la hanche de Kili, l'autre bras étalé sur le côté servant d'oreiller au plus jeune. Cela faisait quelques minutes que le brun était réveillé et si, dans un premier temps il s'était simplement tenu immobile contre le corps de son frère, le nez enfoui dans le creux de son épaule et la main sagement reposée sur son torse, il n'avait pas cherché à résister à la tentation qui le chatouillait et avait entrepris de découvrir le corps du blond du bout des doigts.

Se redressant sur un coude, étudiant le visage aux yeux clos, sa main avait glissé sur les flancs, les abdos et les hanches joliment ciselés. Les doigts curieux s'étaient ensuite glissés dans la douce toison blonde de l'haine avant de remonter le long de la cuisse relevée, jusqu'au genoux puis redescendirent en suivant le creux du muscle du fessier. Il caressa le galbe de la fesse à sa portée puis déplaça le bout des doigts jusqu'à la cambrure du dos. Il posa ensuite sa paume sur les pectoraux qu'il caressa pensivement, se disant qu'il deviendrait surement très vite accro à cette douce fermeté, les clavicules et le cou ne furent pas épargnés par la main curieuse et Kili souffla pour dégager les quelques mèches blondes qui trainaient là puis déplaça ses caresses sur l'épaule maintenant dégagée avant de prendre la parole :

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?  
- Un peu avant que tu ne te mettes à bouger.

- Tu as apprécié ?  
- Tu peux continuer si c'est là ta question.

Fili ouvrit les yeux et ils se sourirent tranquillement, puis Kili se rallongea sur son frère qui raffermit sa prise sur sa hanche.

- Tu ne le mérites pas.  
- Que dois-je faire pour le mériter ?

- Tu dois m'attraper.  
- Je l'aimerai mais tu ne te laisses pas faire.  
- Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis trop dur pour toi ?  
- Je commence à le penser.  
- Sincèrement ?

Kili se redressa sous la surprise et se trouva face aux pupilles de Fili dans lesquelles dansait un éclat de malice.

- Ho toi ! Tu te moques de moi !

Le brun attrapa le premier polochon qu'il trouva et l'écrasa sur la face hilare de son frère.

- Crétin de blond trop séduisant pour être aimé ! Comment as tu fait pour survivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans que personne ne commette de fratricide ?

Les éclats de rire du brun se mêlèrent à ceux de Fili qui finit par se défendre en lançant son propre oreiller à la tête de Kili, le coussin explosa dans une gerbe de plume. Le plus jeune répliqua en lui attrapant les poignets et les plaquant fermement de chaque côté de la tête du blond, il grimpa ensuite sur le torse de ce dernier et s'y assit tranquillement tandis qu'une pluie de plumes se déversait autour d'eux.

- Sauf que moi, j'étais sérieux Fili. Si tu me veux, viens me chercher.

Ils se regardèrent gravement dans les yeux puis Kili lui relâcha un poignet pour venir caresser son visage. Il emmêla distraitement ses doigts fins dans les tresses de sa moustache, ne se souciant pas du regard de Fili qui n'avait pas lâché ses yeux. Le blond resta un sagement immobile, étendu au milieu de la couche de plume qui s'était répandue sur eux, se contentant d'observer les expressions de son frère. Le regard de Kili accrocha de nouveau le sien et, encore une fois, beaucoup de choses passèrent dans cet échange visuel.

Fili leva sa main et vînt, à son tour, caresser le visage du brun. Il posa sa paume sur la joue de l'archer puis ses doigts remontèrent le long de la mâchoire et partirent se perdre sur la nuque qu'ils attrapèrent fermement. D'une pression, Fili força Kili à s'allonger sur lui, amenant son visage juste en face du sien, suffisamment proche pour que les lèvres se frôlent.

- J'aimerai que tu me dises Kili…

Le brun relâcha la pression sur le poignet de Fili qu'il tenait prisonnier, en réponse, ce dernier lui prit la main, emmêlant leurs doigts ensembles.

-… Dis moi, comment pourrais-je attraper ce qui m'appartient déjà ?

* * *

- Mais messire ! C'est une excellente nouvelle !  
- Silence la gargouille ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis !  
- Messire, je trouve que vous vous faites trop de soucis pour vos neveux !  
- On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais eu d'enfants vous !  
- Je vous rappel que c'est aussi votre cas messire.  
- La faute à qui ? Vous n'avez jamais voulu que je vous touche !  
- Parce que vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé !

- Dans ce cas, taisez-vous et venez m'embrasser.

L'ancienne infirmière leva les yeux au ciel et vint se placer derrière Thorin, entourant de ses bras les épaules du roi qui ruminait sur son fauteuil. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis resserra son étreinte et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son époux qui se laissa aller contre elle.

- Messire, vous devriez cesser de vous tourmenter avec ça aussi, vous neveux seront parfais comme héritiers, vous avez pris votre choix et je vous soutiendrai.  
- La lignée de Thraïn s'éteindra..  
- C'est qu'elle le doit.. Vous avez choisi de ne pas avoir d'enfant si vous n'avez aucun royaume à leur donner et vos neveux ont choisi de vivre selon eux et non selon leur devoir. La lignée de Thraïn ne vaut que sur le trône d'Erebor.  
- Je dois le récupérer.  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligé messire.

Mais le roi se leva d'un coup, s'écartant de son épouse par la même occasion. Il fit les cents pas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles la gargouille, je ne peux pas vivre cette vie de misère alors que le trône du plus grand royaume nain de cet âge m'appartient...

Thorin s'arrêta pour la regarder dans les yeux, avec, à l'intérieur de ses sombres pupilles, un éclat qui oscillait entre la fierté, la colère, mais aussi la solitude et l'incertitude. Ce roi qui avait goûter à la grandeur, à l'opulence et à la gloire, ce prince qui avait grandi aux côtés du plus grand monarque de ce temps, ce nain qui portait seul le destin de tout un peuple sur ses épaules depuis que son père et son grand père ont été défaits, l'ancienne infirmière ne pouvait pas le comprendre.

La gargouille aurait pourtant aimé trouver les mots, elle aurait aimé trouver le geste. Elle sentait qu'elle le perdait, que ce nain qui n'était rien d'autre que son roi, son époux et, parfois, elle osait le croire, son ami, allait bientôt disparaître pour elle ne savait quelle folie.

Elle sentait qu'il se perdait lui même et mis à part le regarder sombrer, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Mais n'étant pas créature sujette au désespoir ou à l'apitoiement, la gargouille se contenta de prendre ce problème comme il venait et de faire ce quelle avait promis de faire lorsque Thorin lui avait passé la bague au doigt « pour le meilleure et pour le pire ».

- Venez messires, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, je vais vous préparer une tisane puis je vous masserai, si je ne peux vous aider à reconquérir le trône, je peux au moins prendre soin de vous en vous empêchant de vous tuer à la tâche ! Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas dormi ?

Docile, Thorin se laissa trainer par sa gargouille dans ses appartements privés se disant que, même s'il n'avait pas choisit la plus jolie ou la plus vive d'esprit, même s'il avait surement récupéré la plus crétine, c'était surement la seule naine qui était dévouée corps et âme à son bien-être et qui lui était d'une loyauté aveugle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il y avait des jours où il ne regrettait presque pas ce choix.  
Avant de se rendre compte d'une chose.

- Hé mais ! Elle ne va tout de même pas m'envoyer au lit la gargouille ! Le soleil vient à peine de se lever !

- Ha oui, je n'avais pas remarqué…

* * *

Les lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau et les corps roulèrent une fois de plus dans un tourbillon de plume. Ce coup-ci, ce fut Kili qui se trouva au dessus de son grand frère, ne cessant pas de l'embrasser, de le caresser. Un autre gémissement s'éleva, de l'un ou de l'autre, ils n'y prenaient plus garde. Les positions s'inversèrent encore.

Lorsque Kili écarta franchement les jambes pour que le blond vienne s'y glisser, ce dernier répondit à l'invitation sans hésiter, il se détacha de la bouche de Kili pour déposer des baisers le long de son torse tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait une cuisse qu'il força à relever plus encore.

- Es-tu sûr de toi ?  
- Seulement si tu me le dis encore.  
- Je t'aime.

Les lèvres se rejoignirent et Kili souffla lourdement lorsqu'un doigt de Fili le pénétra.

- Je suis le dernier à qui tu dis ça.  
- Tu es le premier.  
- Et je suis le dernier à qui tu fais ça.  
- Tous les jours, tu seras le dernier tous les jours jusqu'à la mort.  
- Des promesses…

Il se cambra sous le plaisir lorsqu'un deuxième doigt entra en lui.

- Je les tiendrai !  
- Je te forcerai à les tenir.

Kili se mit à haleter et à gémir doucement lorsque son frère prit son sexe en main.

- Tu as toujours été le seul Kili.  
- Tu ne l'as encore jamais montré.  
- Il en va de même pour toi.  
- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais permis d'espérer.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire, me le faire comprendre.

- Tu ne m'aurais pas regardé, tu n'as jamais prêté attention aux gens qui font le premier pas.

- Pour toi ça aurait été différent.  
- Tu te serais contenté de prendre ce que je t'offrais, sans chercher à avoir plus, sans chercher à me donner quoique ce soit en échange.  
- En quoi est-ce différent aujourd'hui ?

Kili ne répondit pas tout de suite, attendant de recouvrer ses esprits après que le troisième doigt que Fili avait mis en lui eut caressé franchement un point trop sensible.

- Que m'offres-tu de plus aujourd'hui ? Que suis-je en train de te donner en échange ?

Fili retira ses doigts et, d'un geste commun, les deux frères échangèrent les positions, le blond guidant le plus jeune pour l'asseoir sur lui. Kili se cambra fortement alors qu'il s'abaissait doucement sur le membre de son aîné, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration saccadée. Comment avaient-ils pu ? Toutes ces fois où ils partagèrent leur corps avec un étranger, comment avaient-ils pu penser y avoir trouvé du plaisir ? Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qui les traversa tous les deux à ce moment là.

Un fois son frère entièrement en lui, Kili resta immobile quelques instants. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux alors que le bassin de Fili commençait doucement à onduler.

Kili glapit et se pencha en avant pour partager un baisé avec son frère, qui se redressa en prenant appuie sur un coude dont la main avait attraper le genoux du brun pour le maintenir contre son corps. L'autre main avait empoigné la hanche et indiquait à Kili le rythme à tenir, rythme qui prenait rapidement en vitesse et en profondeur.

Kili se laissa faire lorsque l'épéiste le retourna pour se placer au dessus de lui, il se contenta de gémir de plus belle, puis se mit à crier franchement lorsque Fili adopta un rythme plus sauvage, plus libre, sans aucune retenue. Sortant presque entièrement à chaque coup pour se renfoncer brutalement jusqu'à la garde. Exactement ce qu'attendait le brun du plus âgé : aucune retenue, de la sincérité, de l'amour.

Sentir son frère ainsi débrider saccager son corps eut rapidement raison de Kili, qui jouit en hurlant son nom.

Fili s'arrêta quelques instants, retenant son propre désir toujours inassouvi pour permettre au plus jeune de reprendre ses esprits, puis, il entama un rythme lent et profond, s'arrangeant pour malmener la prostate à chaque passage. Kili vint rapidement à se tordre de nouveau sous ce plaisir effroyable. Il céda à la poigne qui lui attrapa les cheveux, levant le menton pour faciliter l'accès à sa gorge que la bouche de Fili vint dévorer avant de venir parler à son oreille.

- Dis moi Kili, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Que m'offres-tu aujourd'hui ?  
- Tout.

Kili reposa sa tête sur le matelas en gémissant fortement et en s'agrippant aux épaules du blond dont les mouvements prenaient en puissance et en vitesse.

- Tout ?  
- Mon amour, ma confiance, mon regard…  
- Ne l'avais je pas déjà ?

- Etre propriétaire d'un objet ne signifie pas toujours le posséder.

- Tu n'es pas un objet.

- Pourtant, aujourd'hui tu me possèdes plus que je ne t'appartiens.  
- Seulement aujourd'hui ?  
- Si tu le veux pour les autres jours, il va falloir le mériter.

Fili ne répondit pas et préféra l'embrasser alors qu'il sentait sa propre jouissance l'emporter.

Ses coups qui devinrent plus violents et plus profonds, ajoutés à la main du blond qui avait empoigné son sexe eurent raison de Kili qui jouit une deuxième fois dans un râle de plaisir. Il noua ses jambes autours de la taille de Fili et atterrît ainsi sur le torse de ce dernier lorsqu'il inversa une nouvelle fois les positions. Il s'allongea sur le dos, de tout son long sur le corps de Fili qui le prit dans ses bras, laissant ses mains parcourir son ventre.

- Et moi ? Que t'ai-je donné en échange ?  
- Toi.  
- Je l'aurais fait n'importe quand si tu me l'avais demandé.  
- Non, tu n'aurais jamais été aussi franc et aussi sincère que tu viens de l'être et que tu es encore là maintenant. Tu m'aurais donné du plaisir et tu aurais pris le tien, puis nous serions tous les deux passés à autre chose en remettant ça le plus souvent possible. Tu aurais cherché à me prouver que tu es le meilleur amant et le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir et tu aurais cherché à m'attraper sans savoir que je t'appartenais déjà.

- Ca, je l'ai toujours su.  
- Tu ne l'avais encore jamais compris.

Fili resserra son étreinte un instant puis il caressa les flancs sensibles de son frère, souriant de le sentir frémir. Ses caresses se firent pour légères et il se mit à le chatouiller du bout des doigts. Kili se mit à se torde, cherchant à capturer les mains de son tortionnaire, mais Fili lui avait plaqué les épaules sur son torse d'une main puissante et parcourait le corps si sensible de ses doigts légers. Le plus jeune se mit à rire franchement en le suppliant d'arrêter. Le blond renversa les positions en riant pour le tenir tranquille puis ses caresses devinrent plus lourdes, plus supportable, il resta allonger sur le dos de Kili en continuant de caresser sa peau et vint lui embrasser les épaules et les omoplates.

- Je suis désolé Kili.

- Je n'en attends pas tant de ta part, je t'ai toi, ça me suffit, je ne veux pas de tes regrets ou de tes excuses.  
- Ils font partis de moi pourtant.

Fili se redressa un peu pour embrasser son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale et Kili enfouit sa tête dans les plumes et les édredons en cherchant à ne pas montrer à quel point cela lui faisait de l'effet.

- Je te pardonne pour ne m'avoir considéré que comme une proie à attraper durant quelques semaines…  
- Et pour avoir tout mis en œuvre pour te conquérir, de manière plus ou moins loyale…

Kili ne put retenir un cri lorsque les dents de son frère mordirent franchement le creux de ses reins alors qu'une main malaxait l'une de ses fesses avec application.

- Pour ne jamais m'avoir vu jusqu'à maintenant…

- Même lorsque je te regardais…

La main qui le tourmentait changea de cible et attrapa sa taille pour lui surélever les hanches tandis qui Fili remonta le long de son dos en déposant des baisers de manière aléatoire jusqu'à son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé Fili ? Je te croyais incapable de m'avoir, je pensais que tu passerais ta vie à me courir après.

- Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir, je t'ai seulement rattrapé…

Fili se redressa et se mit à genoux derrière son frère, lui écartant les cuisses à l'aide de ses genoux.

- … Maintenant, on marche tous les deux mains dans la main.

Kili gémit et se cambra lorsque le plus vieux lui empoigna le bassin pour l'amener à lui et le pénétrer doucement.

- Je te possède Kili, mais je ne m'appartiens pas. Toi et moi, nous avons passé notre vie à tourner en rond, tel un serpent qui se mordrait la queue, il est temps que l'on aille de l'avant.

- Ho Fili !

Kili empoigna les oreillers, la bouche entrouverte pour une laborieuse respiration hachée lorsque Fili se mit à bouger. Leurs corps se séparaient pour se retrouver toujours plus rapidement, plus violemment. Le blond lui attrapa une épaule pour le redresser un peu, changeant l'angle, approfondissant le contact. Le rapport dura longtemps et, lorsque les corps furent couvèrent de sueur et que la gorge de Kili commençait à chauffer à force d'avoir crier, ils jouirent en même temps et se laissèrent tomber l'un sur l'autre d'un même geste, soulevant un nuage de plume. Puis Fili se sépara de son frère et s'allongea sur le dos, ouvrant les bras pour que le brun puisse venir se lover contre lui.

- Maintenant que j'ai gouté à ça, je crois que personne d'autre que toi ne pourras jamais me contenter.  
- Tant mieux, de toute façon, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es mien.

Kili sourit et se souleva pour aller embrasser la bouche de son frère.

- Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions prévenir Thorin avant qu'il ne nous surprenne ?  
- J'ai déjà parlé avec lui, il y a quelques jours.

- Ho. Comment à t-il prit la chose ?  
- Mal, mais il y a autre chose qui occupe son esprit plus que nos histoires.  
- Le dragon ?  
- Il a rencontré un mage qui lui a proposé son aide pour reprendre Erebor.  
- Cette quête le tuera.  
- C'est pour ça que je l'accompagnerai, je ne veux pas le laisser seul aller au devant d'une telle folie.  
- Je viendrai aussi.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, Fili étudiant la détermination qu'il sentait dans le regard de son frère.

- Évidemment que tu viendras, je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici, ta place est à mes côtés.

* * *

Dwalïn traversa la place du marché d'un pas rageur. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle et pénétra dans l'habitation sans même s'annoncer. Dori lui sauta dessus immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la vous ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné l'autorisation de participer à une aventure pareille ! Où avez vous la tête ?  
- Même si nous l'empêchons de venir il trouvera le moyen de nous suivre, c'est de votre faute ! Il a décidé de vous accompagner partout où vous iriez !  
- Où est-il ?

Un air courroucé sur le visage, Dori indiqua les chambres de l'étage d'un signe de tête. Dwalïn ne perdit pas de temps et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de s'inviter dans la chambre d'Ori qui préparait son sac de voyage. Le jeune nain ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner ou de faire mine qu'il l'avait entendu entrer.

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous.  
- Si, Thorïn m'a accepté, ce n'est pas à toi de dire ce que je dois faire.

Le grand guerrier fracassa un poing rageur sur le mur avant de se diriger ver Ori et lui prendre les épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- Les terres sauvages ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi ! Tu n'es pas un guerrier Ori.  
- Et alors ? Je n'ai pas peur !  
- Tu le devrais pourtant !  
- Je veux venir !  
- Et que feras-tu lorsque tu te trouveras devant les dangers de la route ? Les orques ? Les gobelins ? Les wargs ?

- Je me battrai !  
- Tu ne sais pas te battre !  
- Cela ne fais pas de moi un moins que rien !  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Dwalïn relâcha la poigne qu'il tenait sur les épaules du plus petit et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte réconfortante.

- S'il t'arrive quelque chose…  
- Il ne m'arrivera rien, parce que tu seras là.

Le grand nain sourit et embrassa le plus jeune avant de souffler.

- Dis moi, participes-tu as cette quête par loyauté envers Thorin ? Ou bien y a t-il une autre raison ?  
- Tu le sais très bien, pourquoi me demandes-tu ?  
- Je veux te l'entendre dire.  
- C'est pour être auprès de toi que je viens.


End file.
